A New Type of Danger
by Skier Chick
Summary: This is set 2 years after Max gets kicked out of the Flock, full summary inside. Rated T just in case. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue/Summary**

It has been two years since Angel convinced the rest of the Flock that Max should be kicked out. Now everything has changed, for Max at least. Angel had taken control of the Flock because she believed she could be a better leader, and she wanted fame. After Max left, she did her best to make the Flock the "hot item". Angel believed that if they were famous they would become untouchable. Unfortunately the whitecoats had their own plans, and with Max out of the way there was nothing stopping them from do what they wanted with the rest of the Flock. The Flock has been under attack almost nonstop ever since Angel started getting them on T.V. They have flown all over the country, all over the _world_, trying to find a safe haven. Angel has given up her position as leader to Fang, after she lost control; but no one can fill Max's shoes. They find themselves in Arizona; starving and exhausted, they albeit crawl to Dr. Martinez's house, desperate for help. Unknown to them, Max has been living a very happy full life with her mother and sister for the past two years. The whitecoats had decided to leave her alone and focus on getting the rest of the Flock out of the way first. What will happen when they find Max is living the life they had always dreamed of? What will Max do when she finds out what has been happening in her Flocks' life? Will she help them, or shun them like they did to her?

Year: 2008 (pretend)

Max, Fang, Iggy: 16

Nudge: 14

Gazzy: 12

Angel: 10

Ella: 15

(I'm just guessing here)

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update, and I know I'm terrible for making it so short. Please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, it would be very different if I did. (This counts for all previous and future chapters, in case I forget to write it in.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Angel's P.O.V.

I was exhausted and starving; barely able to make it to the door of Dr. Martinez's house and I knew the others were the same. I didn't even have to read their minds to figure that out. Even Fang, who never shows weakness, looks like he had been hit by a bus (which he had, but that's beside the point). My arm felt like led as I brought it up to knock. Looking at it, I noticed that it was covered in blood. My blood, unfortunately. We never would've come here if we had any other option, but we all needed medical attention, and fast. Dr. Martinez was the only person we trusted to help us.

I knocked, and then waited worriedly for an answer. What if she moved? What if she refused to help us? After all, we had kicked her daughter out of the flock. We had broken Max's heart and ripped her family away from her. No, not we _I. I_ had "convinced" the Flock that it was time to get rid of Max, and by the time they came to their senses she was long gone. (Trust me, Fang searched for _days_.) Kicking Max out was the _worst _decision I have _ever_ made. I guess the saying 'You don't know what you got 'til it's gone.' is true.

"Oh, don't worry. You just stay right there sweet heart, I'll do anything to make sure you're comfy." A very sarcastic and unfamiliar voice said, moving closer as it spoke. The door finally opened, revealing a very pretty teenage girl who looked to be about 16 (the same age the Max would be). Unfortunately I had never met her before, although she did look vaguely familiar.

"Oh. My. God." She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. "Who are you and what in the world happened!"

"Uh…umm…" I was frozen on the spot and had no idea what about what I should say to this girl, not to mention the fact that I was now only half conscious.

"Max! Ella! One of you call your mom, and someone help me here! We have a bit of a situation." She ushered us into the kitchen and we obeyed instantly, hearing Max and Ella's names.

"MOM! You have to get home RIGHT NOW! The Flock's here….and it doesn't look good!" I heard Ella screaming into the phone. "She'll be here a.s.a.p. Ella told the mystery girl, hanging up."

"Good. Now where's Max?" I heard the back door slam as soon as she asked the question. I had kinda expected that, I knew Max is capable of holding a good grudge. I'll have to talk to her later, and pray she'll forgive me. There's no doubt in my mind that she'll forgive the rest of the flock though. The girl sighed, "I'll go get here; I'm no help here anyways." With that the mystery girl left too. I heard a car pull out of the driveway a minute later.

"You guys should lie down." Ella said, her tone of voice making it sound more like an order than a suggestion. We did, the cold linoleum flooring felt wonderful against our burning hot skin. She sat next to me, being careful to avoid the blood.

We were quiet after that, and I was able to force myself to stay awake long enough to hear a car screech to a halt in the driveway, and someone come running into the house. It was the most wonderful sound I had heard in forever.

"Mom, thank God you got here so fast!" I heard Ella exclaim, and I felt a wave of calm rush over me just as the world faded to black.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. If you want to read more, that is. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
